


I Hate Everything About You

by flowercrownmikey



Series: Song Based Fanfictions [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, College AU, College Dorm, College Roommate AU, Fluff, Hatred, Idk where Nail is, M/M, Pranks, Songfic, Three Days Grace, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots of angst tbh, on holiday maybe, shared dorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownmikey/pseuds/flowercrownmikey
Summary: "I hate you." Louis says eventually, quieter than before now he's heard how silent the place is without him screaming. "I hate everything about you.""I hate you too." The sincerity in both of their voices is astounding. And then they're kissing, because of course, that's just what they do.Or// A songfic based on the song I Hate Everything About You (Why Do I Love You) by Three Days Grace.





	

_Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take. Every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet. Every roommate kept awake by every sigh and scream we make. All the feelings that I get, but I still don't miss you yet._

_Only when I stop to think about it. I hate-_

"-everything about you! I couldn't fucking hate you anymore if I tried!" Louis seethed, clutching his quickly swelling eye and blinking back frustrated tears. Harry Styles. Fucking Harry Styles. 

"Ditto!" Harry yelled back before his anger crumbled just a little, "But, like... Is your eye okay?"

"Fuck you!" Louis' anger was still very much alive. "It would be if you would've just told me you were dating Nick! You can't just date someone and fuck your roommate at the same time, Harry- it- it's unethical!"

"I didn't think it was serious!" Harry yells back, and okay, that's a complete lie. Louis knows that's a lie, because they've just fucking spoken to Nick. Nick just punched him in the face for god's sake; it's obviously a lie.

"Harry," Louis starts calmly. Harry looks taken aback. "If it wasn't serious you would've fucking mentioned it!" 

"Oh, _yeah_ , of course. Like, hey Louis, you're literally inside me right now, Nick was too, about half an hour ago- I fuck him too, by the way. Your jealous ass would've gone insane!" 

Louis freezes. "That's literally disgusting." He states, completely calm. "That is- no, Harry. No, I can't do this. I'll see you later." Louis walks out of their shared room before Harry can get another word in. 

'You've been fucking a slut, Louis! How do you feel?! Knowing that he came to my dorm, let me do whatever I wanted to him, and then he crawled back to you, and gave you the leftovers!'Nick's voice rings in his head as he walks to Zayn and Liam's dorm. The voice doesn't stop until he's drunk and high and can barely stand on his own two feet. 

_I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?_

"You know what you should do to get back at him?" Zayn muses, high and tipsy. Louis sways, grabs Liam's arm to steady himself and then blinks up, giving Zayn the biggest smile he can make. "You should cut him off and fuck someone else. For the rest of your life maybe. Get married, have kids, completely ignore him and then when you're on your death bed, look and him and then tell him you love someone who's not him, and die." 

"That's such a good idea!" Liam yells at Zayn, drunk. Liam doesn't smoke. "Lou, there's this really cute boy in my business class, he thinks you're cute and he's so lovely-" 

"Ooh! You should move out, too! Really get some, 'I'm done with you' vibes out there, you know? Just for fun." Zayn cuts Liam off. 

It's no secret that Zayn and Liam both despise Harry Styles. They were all friends before they came to the uni, Zayn, Liam and Louis that is, and Louis drew the short straw in having to share a dorm with a stranger. It became quickly apparent that all Louis and this stranger did was argue, argue, argue. Harry Styles slept around, he used his own good looks to his advantage to get what he wanted. Girls, boys, men, women, you name it, Harry would sleep with it to knock himself up a notch in any kind of ladder he wanted to climb. He was a snake full of venom and he had sharp teeth latched onto Louis from day one. 

"I hate his stupid fucking face," Louis states. "and his stupid fucking curly hair...and his stupid eyes... his legs... What was I saying again?" He bites his lip and looks up at his two best friends who are staring at him in disbelief. "Oh yeah- fuck, I hate him! How fucking dare he!" Louis fumes. 

"I worry about you, Lou." Liam pats his shoulder. "I really do." 

_Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take, every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet. Only when I stop to think about it._

"What the _actual fuck_ is this?!" Louis screams from the bathroom. He's sure the people in the dorms next to them hate him. "Harry?!" He furiously rubs at his hair, and only sees the pink strands running through his finger tips, instead of the pink coming out like he had hoped. "Are you twelve fucking years old?!" He'd woken up with a pink stain on his pillow, and wondered, what? But of course, one look in the mirror revealed that he had the most childish roommate in all of history, who thought it was _funny_ to dye his fucking hair pink. Neon pink, of course. 

Louis storms out of the bathroom and over to Harry's side of the room, pulling the covers off the half sleeping boy and slapping his arm. Harry groggily moans and turns over, putting a hand over his squinting eyes and grinning as he takes in Louis' face. 

"You look great, babe. Don't know why you don't like it." 

"You're insufferable!" Louis all but screams. "This is childish as fuck, Harry! I'm a drama major, I can't just have pink fucking hair because I won't be able to get any fucking roles, do you understand that?! You're so stupid, I cannot stand you. I- I really- cannot..." Louis shakes his head and sighs, looking away from the bed. He hears Harry snort. 

"The pink hair really adds to your gay stereotype." Louis' seething. He's absolutely furious but this curly haired devil from his worst bloody nightmare is somebody he has to live with for the next year at least. Fuck, he hates him. He turns around, ready to tell Styles all that much, but he realizes Harry has stood up, and well- Harry's taller than him, and bigger in general. But not by much. (Louis' tiny, has trouble admitting that much. Harry towers him.) He tries not to let himself be intimidated. 

Louis opens his mouth to say something but Harry's twisted smile has him locking him jaw and waiting for a few seconds. His foot taps against the floor in a rhythmic sense- a nervous tick he'd had since he was starting high school and can't seem to get rid of, and his palms are clammy. The room is too hot suddenly, and he knows it. 

"I hate you." Louis says eventually, quieter than before now he's heard how silent the place is without him screaming. "I hate everything about you." 

"I hate you too." The sincerity in both of their voices is astounding. And then they're kissing, because of course, that's just what they do. Harry presses him to the wall, but Louis flips them, molding his smaller body to Harry's until they're flush against each other, and then eventually dragging him over to Harry's bed, undressing them both in mere minutes. It's a routine than Louis shouldn't be aware of, but is unable to let go of. 

_I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?_

It started on the first day that they moved into the dorm together. Harry got there early, of course, and unpacked all of his stuff. He was neat and organised and had left some room in the closet for Louis and the room smelt amazing. Louis couldn't fault anything about the room, what he could fault however, was the fact that when Louis, his mum and his oldest sister Lottie walked into his room, Harry was already pressing a girl into the mattress, lower half exposed for the world to see and the moaning definitely wasn't making the situation any better. Louis could've killed him purely for the eye full that his mum and sister got. 

"Dude," Louis had said, and he stopped, how polite. He didn't even try to cover himself up, just gave Louis a guilty smile as he pulled out of the girl. Louis heard his sister choke before she covered her mouth, averting her eyes. Louis' cheeks were so red he couldn't even look at his mother. 

"Oh my god," the girl said. "I'm so sorry- uh, I'm Paige...I'm the floor manager for this floor. Um, you must be Louis Tomlinson, right?" She covered herself with the sheet as she spoke, whole face going red. "It's um- Welcome?..." She looked at Harry- still half naked Harry, and he just shrugged before finally pulling his boxers on. 

Louis knew he'd have a problem from that day on. 

*

"You smell like sex." Zayn scrunched up his nose, "Sex and bad decisions. Please don't tell me what you did." 

"I _hate_ him." Louis snarls.

"Oh my god." He hears Zayn say quietly to himself but decides he didn't hear it after all. He just wants to rant to one of his best friends, and Liam- well Liam would probably just rant back at him about how he should be trying to be a better person. Liam would probably keep trying to set him up with a really nice lad, Lou, you'd really like him!! Honestly. 

"You know what he did? He threw my Toms out of the fucking window. His reasoning? Get this!-- _'I don't even really like Toms, to be honest. I've always been more of a converse person. myself'_ A converse person, Zayn! Do you understand how expensive Toms are! He was so nonchalant about it too, like throwing my shoes out of the window was the most casual thing in the goddamn world!" 

"Did y-"

"Like is he even for fucking real?! Switch rooms with me- no, that's- that's not a good idea." Louis bites his lips. "I'm going to throw something he really likes out of the window too. That's a better idea. See if he fucking likes it, the prick." 

"Lou, I don't think that's-"

But Louis was already shrugging Zayn off and walking back to his own room, determined to get back at Harry and not sleep with him...again.

He throws Harry's favourite pair of skinny jeans out of the window.

And then he sleeps with him again. 

_Only when I stop to think about you, I know._ _Only when you stop to think about me, do you know?_

One night, after he'd left the dorm to study, he discovered Harry had changed all the 'and's in his notes to the word 'fuck.' In every fucking note Louis had ever written for all of his classes. It's funny more than frustrating, because Harry's an idiot, but it still riles him up enough to go and get drunk in Liam and Zayn's dorm. 

"The thing is," Louis drunkenly slurs, head against Liam's thighs and the younger boy strokes his hair. Louis' just a little bit past completely-white-girl-wasted. "He has like, really nice hair, you know?" Liam's hand pauses on his head. Louis can hear Zayn muttering something under his breath from his own bed. "He annoys me so much, but I- I think I like it?" 

"Okay, time for bed, Lou." Zayn claps. Suddenly there are arms under Louis' head, pulling him into a strong chest. Louis puts his arms around the person's neck, dangling from them as they stand up. Must be Liam. "Lili's going to carry you back, okay boo?" 

"Night Zaynie!" Louis slurs in return. Liam manages to open the door and get him out of the room, ignoring his drunken nonsense as they walk through the silence back to Louis' dorm. When they get there, Liam attempts to get Louis' keys out of his back pocket, but is met with giggling and slurred mutterings about third base. He sighs and knocks on the door. Waits. Knocks louder. Waits.

He slams his fist against the door and finally hears the lock click, the door opening by a centimeter. "Louis won't let me get his keys." The asshole opens the door then, giving Liam a dirty look before going back to bed. Louis dramatically falls onto the floor, splaying his limbs out. 

"You've dropped me Li!" He exclaims after a silence far too long. Liam sighs. 

"Louis, get in bed, go to sleep, and I'll wake you up before your first lecture tomorrow, okay? I'm leaving now, Zayn is waiting up for me." 

"Ziam." Louis whispers loudly. "Bye Li!" When Liam is out of the door, Louis shifts before putting his head on something soft and closing his eyes. He won't have a hangover tomorrow (he will), he'll be just fine. He's half asleep when arms go around him again and he's pulled against another warm body. "What?" He murmurs, tired and still completely wasted. 

"You gotta get in bed or you'll be sore tomorrow." Harry's morning voice replies to him. Louis snuggles into his chest, putting his arms around Harry's shoulders. 

"Your bed." Louis says. "Wanna sleep in your bed." 

Harry stills. 

"Why?" He asks the question slowly. 

"Because, Curly," Louis yawns. His slurred speech seems to be getting worse. "You seem to think all you're good for is sex, but I see right through you." 

He spends the night wrapped up in Harry's arms. They don't talk about it. 

_I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?_

"Louis, what's this?" Liam asks slowly. Louis turns around from where he's sat on his bed, looking to the desk that Liam is sat at. He gets onto his knees and hovers, looking over at the thing Liam is pointing at. It's his name. It's Louis' fucking name scratched into the wood of the desk. With a heart next to it. Fucking seriously. 

"Harry!" He yells, standing up from the bed. "Get the _fuck_ out here!" 

Harry emerges from the bathroom door with a towel balanced around his hips and a toothbrush in his mouth. He raises an eyebrow. Louis falters for a few seconds, eyes following the water droplets that run down his chest, soaking into the towel at his waist. When his eyes snap back to Harry's face, the boy is smirking. 

"Do you want to explain to me," Louis starts slowly, putting a hand on his hip for good measure, "Why you have vandalized the desk?" 

Harry raises an eyebrow and picks the toothbrush from his mouth. Foam dribbles down his chin when he starts to talk. "I don't know what you're talking about." He goes back into the bathroom, leaving the door open and Louis hears the sink start running water. He turns to Liam, fuming, and takes a deep breath. 

"Why don't you just switch dorms?" Liam asks him with a sigh. Louis hears the water stop running abruptly. "Honestly." Liam says, and Louis realizes that he hasn't even noticed that Harry is fucking eavesdropping on them. Hmm. He could maybe work with that, actually. 

"Zayn offered to swap me," Louis lies, turning around to make his bed and smirking. "I don't know." 

"Seriously?" Louis can imagine his best friends face, all cute and confused, eyebrows scrunched up. Liam is adorable sometimes. "Just do it, Zayn wouldn't put up with his shit." Something shifts in the bathroom, Louis bites his lip, the smirk not leaving his face. "And you'd maybe, actually, get to class on time in the morning." Liam claps. 

"I get to class on time!" Louis protests, turning around and forgetting that he's on a mission for a second. Liam swivels on the chair, cocking an eyebrow at him. 

"Either way, Lou." He sighs. "I have to meet Sophia to get coffee, so I'll leave you to it. Try and study?" Louis snorts and goes back to making his bed. Study. Honestly. Who does Liam think he is? "Oh, and James says hi again." 

"Who the fuck is-" 

"Business class," Liam sighs, opening the dorm door. "Cute guy, blond, major crush on you- better than the assholes you seem to... hang around." His eyes flick to the bathroom. "I gave him your number." 

"You gave him my what now?" 

"Bye, Lou!" He sounds tired. Louis does not feel sympathetic. The door slams behind him and Louis tries not to go after him and ask about this mysterious James that now has a way to like, harass him or something- like what the fuck, does Liam trust this guy? Is he reliable? Anyone could be a serial killer these days. Honestly. 

Louis turns around and blinks when Harry appears in front of him. He scowls and pushes the lanky boy out of his way, storming over to where the scratch on the desk is. He scowls at that too, because everything is just so god damn annoying today, honestly. 

He turns back to Harry, and see's the curly haired boy looking at him with a look in his green eyes that Louis can't quite decipher. His mouth is a little dropped, and Louis can just about see the light reflecting from the two of his front teeth peeking through, and jesus he's never felt so mad at anyone in his _life_. 

It seems to go in slow motion, the way Harry walks towards him, clumsy and like a baby giraffe but still able to loom over his body and look as innocent and clueless as ever. Louis knows Harry's face, knows those little dimples and clueless tilts of his mouth could lure any passer by in, only to be thrown back out as soon as the sheets are rumpled. Full of venom but with a pretty skin to get your attention, like a snake, and Louis hates to admit that someone like Harry has his attention. He hates it.

"You've ruined the desk." Louis says, a lot less angrily than he had intended to. 

Harry opens his pretty pink lips, purses them, and then leans in and kisses his cheek. Louis freezes, arching backwards to automatically get away from him and feels the edge of the desk pressing into the place he has dimples in his back. Harry leans down and kisses his lips then, softly enveloping his bottom lip and kissing before just breathing against his mouth. Louis glances up to see his eyes closed, so he takes the leap, softly kissing him back before bringing a hand to the taller boys jaw to run against the smooth skin there. 

They kiss, all slow and soft, for approximately three more seconds, before Harry pushes him away and more into the desk, Louis wincing and moaning out in pain, ready to yell, fucking scream their god damn building down, but Harry beats him to it. 

"Fuck you!" Harry all but bellowed

Louis is speechless for a little tense moment. 

"You're the one that ruined the fucking desk, what did I do?!"

"Everything! You little-"

"I am not little!" Louis  cuts him off, yelling louder and stomping his foot like a child. He's average height, okay, he's like- 5"9. Or, at least, that's what he tells people. 

"You're insufferable, and fuck you!" Harry screams, and then the door to their dorm is slamming because Harry has left, and Louis looks between both of their beds, wondering whether he should be thankful or quite upset that this is the only argument that _didn't_ end in sex. 

_I hate, you hate, I hate, you love me._

Louis looks at the desk one more time before sitting down on his bed, and because he's see's no reason not to, he finds something sharp, and then sits at the desk chair, sliding a pile of Harry's work onto the floor dismissively before beginning his own masterpiece. 

It's when he's wrote _Har_ that Harry comes back into the room. He pauses when the door clicks shut, waits a good few seconds, and then looks down and continues to scratch in the annoying boys name next to his. He feels a presence looming over him before he hears a small laugh. 

"You are not serious." Harry says, looking at what Louis' doing. 

"I really am." 

"Why are you so-"

"Amazing, beautiful and talented?" Louis cuts in, continuing the carve in the second r. 

There's a short pause before Harry breathes out a quiet, "yeah." Louis is almost certain his mind is fucking with him, but he stops anyway, blinking at himself to try and understand whether he's dreaming or not. A nightmare, maybe.

He doesn't know what he's more shocked about, the fact that Harry agreed to something he said, or the fact that Harry agreed to that statement specifically. 

He turns around, and Harry is closer than he first thought, because he's inches away from the boys chest. He looks up and his shoulder slouch without his permission, Harry is looking down at him, biting on his bottom lip and almost pouting at him, looking at him with that look again- the one that Louis' never been really able to figure out. 

"I still think you're annoying." 

Louis rolls his eyes and spins the chair around again, only to be shocked when its spun back and Harry's lips are on his again. They don't kiss properly, they barely even move, just keep their lips smashed together before Harry pulls back. 

"I literally hate everything about you," Harry whispers, and Louis wonders how he does it but he rolls his eyes harder and tries to turn again, because these insults are getting old. " _But_ ," Harry says pointedly, obviously having to force out what he's going to say. "I... I kind of love you, at the same time." 

He looks down, his hair falling over his face, and Louis feels as if he's about to start having some sort of attack. Panic, asthma, you name it, he's about to go through it. All of them at the same time, maybe. 

"Your hair is annoying," Louis starts slowly, "You snore really fucking loud, you leave your stuff all over my side of the room, and always seem to have a new scheme to piss me off... But... I really like your voice, and... I like the way you're extra loud when you know I have to be up for a class because you don't want to admit that you hate when I'm late," Harry looks wide eyed at him, "and I like how your shampoo smells, and-" 

Harry kissing him cuts off the rest of his words, and they seem to get lost in his mouth.

_I hate everything about you, why do I love you?_


End file.
